


Only in London

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those damn Banshees. Response to crossover drabble prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in London

The Cannibals just kept on coming.

Garrus popped up from the cover, aimed and took the shot. Ducking back again, he didn't have the time to see the splash of red as the headless monster dropped to the ground.

“Nice o-” Shepard's yell was cut short by an unearthly, haunting wail.

“Oh crap! Banshee!”

They peeked up to see said Banshee, only to be momentarily blinded by a glowing, white stag charging at it. It was followed by a short, scrawny kid. 

The Banshee staggered.

“Expelliarmus!” yelled the kid and waved a stick at it.

The Banshee dropped dead.


End file.
